The Legend of the Queen Mage
by Sica-nee
Summary: Since the beginning there have been two mages that held immense power. The King mage and The Queen mage. The King and Queen Mage ruled over all mages across the continent. Mages from all over the continent respected and knew their faces but normal human beings are forbidden from knowing the identities of The King and Queen. The Queen of light mages VS The king of dark mages!


**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :)**

**So I finished writing the chapter then I changed tabs then came back and everything was gone...so I threw a mini tantrum...calmed down...then rewrote it...but crappier...because I was pissed of and couldn't be bothered. Anyway...try to enjoy :/ Oh and on my Ipad so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

_Since the beginning there have been two mages that held immense power. The King mage and The Queen mage. The King and Queen Mage ruled over all mages across the continent. Mages from all over the continent respected and knew their faces but normal human beings are forbidden from knowing the identities of The King and Queen. The only two difference that seperated the two were the fact that The King was immortal and The Queen wasn't and that The Queen ruled the light mages while The King ruled the dark mages. The King and Queen are on extremely good terms but become enemies when there is war between light and dark. The King has one weakness that can rid him of his immortality. It is The Queen herself. But only The Chosen Queen may rid The King of his Immortality. No Queen has been able to defeat The King the past centuries...until now._

* * *

**No one POV**

_Welcome to Magnolia_

As passengers filed out of the train then stopped before the exit in front of a certain booth and bowed their respects and left. Unsure looks crossed their faces as they did not know who was seated in the booth but by appearance, they were higher classed. The booth seated four people. Three buff men who all wore black suits with white ties and one beautiful lady. She had blonde hair that was tied up in an elegant bun and wore a elegant white chiffon halter gown**(Look it up on Google Images! It's the second one. Drool worthy) **that flowed all the way down to her feet barely showing her pearl stilettos. **(Google Images. First one)** She smiled at the adults and waved at the children. When every single passenger was off the train, The woman recieved an pure white feather eye mask **(Google Images. First one) **from one of the three men. "Thank you Sebastian." The said man replied with a nod as she wore the mask, then the three men stood up and escorted her to the exit. She gracefully stood up and glided towards the exit but stopped when she spotted something pink in the corner of her eye. She raised her hand in a gentle stop single, turned around and made her way towards the pink item. When she arrived she let out a gasp which had all three men run over. "Oh my! Midford!" The said man appeared by her side. "Take this man with us. He is from Fairy Tail." Midford grabbed the Fairy Tail Mage and threw him over his shoulder. "Yes, Qu-" Midford glanced at the hand that just slapped over his mouth and follow the arm till the face of the arms owner. Alexis. The said man leaned in and whispered so only the group of four could hear. "We can't have mere humans discovering..._O__jou sama_...now can we?" Alexis glanced at the train attendant checking for any left behind belongings. He pulled his face and hand away. "Ojou sama. Allow me to escort you to our destination." Alexis held his arm out and the said woman took his arm and walked off the train with Sebastion in front, Alexis by her side and Midford behind. They were halfway to their destination when the lady spoke up but very quietly but loud enough for only the three men heard her. "Boys, while in public, I am Ojou sama. Understand?" The three replied simultaenously. "Yes, Ojou sama." The lady smiled. "Oh! Sebastion. Contact our client. Tell him we will be there soon." Sebastian held out his hand and a lacrima magically appeared in his hand. In the next moment there was an image of an old man in the lacrima. "Hello. I am Sebastian. I am calling to tell you that we will be arriving soon." The old man was confused. "We?" Sebastian passed the lacrima to the lady so that the old man could see who the other person of we was. The old man's face showed shock then finally managed a "Lucy sama!" The said woman giggled. "It has been a while. Makarov."

* * *

**Mirajane POV**

Today is such a nice day! Everyone is at Fairy Tail enjoying themselves...well almost was stripping, Erza was eating strawberry cake, Juvia was watching Gray, Cana was drinking, Master was in his office, Gajeel was annoying Levy while she tried to read, Evergreen was scolding Elfman about his "Man!" fetish, Raijinshu were talking with Laxus, Gildarts was talking to Cana about her mother, Jellal has recently joined with permission from The Magic Council, Sting and Rogue also joined after being expelled from Sabertooth, Lisanna was helping me behind the bar and Natsu was...right! He went on a mission! But for some reason Happy didn't tag along. I looked around for Happy and found him with Panther Lily, Carla, Lector and Frosch. Awwwwwww! How cute! It's an exceed conference! "Hey Mira! When is flame head coming back?" As soon as those words left Grays mouth, the door flew open and there stood three men dressed in expensive looking suits and there seemed to be someone behind the threw drool worthy men. "Hey! What the!? Put me down!" That's when I realized that there was a figure on one of the men's shoulders. Flailing around until he was set free. He ran towards me and screamed. "Mira! Those people are trying to take me somewhere!" What?

* * *

**Laxus POV**

Mira suddenly charged forward in her Satan Soul: Sitri. Dammmmmmnnn. Shits getting serious. Mira went to punch one of the three guys. The dudes just standing there. He's gonna get killed. Mira landed a punch on the guy. "Tch. A force field." They guy snickered then next thing I see is Mira getting sucked up into the force field! "What the fuck is this! Let me go!" Everyone stood with their jaws touching the ground and staring at the now empty place where Mira once stood. I stood up and was about to fucking murder the guy when I saw the same force field in front of me but slightly in the air. Next thing I knew! Mira came out of the force field screaming and bleeding. Oh and barreling towards me at an inhuman speed. I caught Mira and I smashed into a guild pillar. Hard. I felt my conscious slipping away. Shit.

* * *

**Lisanna POV**

"Midford! Stand down!" I watched as I heard a voice yell out and the guy who attacked Mira went and stood behind the other two guys. I can't see the owner of the voice. I looked over at Mira and felt my blood boil. How dare he! "Takeover! Tigress!" I saw a sword appear in one guys hand and the other guy had shadows coming from his hands. I pounced at them. "Sebastian! Alexis! Stand down!" The two guys moved apart and a lady stood in front of them. Woman or man. They are all one team and they hurt Mira and Laxus! "Restore." Her left pupil turned black and was outlined with red and a red cross in the middle. Then purplevlightening bolts moved towards the center of her eye and next thing I knew, my Tigress form was gone! All of a sudden everyone was attacking the four mysterious figures at once. "Dream knock." Bubbles flew out from her hand and anyone who touched them fell asleep. Mira-nees magic? "You! Why do you have Ultears magic?!" I whipped my head around and saw Gray still awake and enraged. The lady sighed..."Hey! Answer me! You bimbo!" The few who were still awake, Erza, Gildarts, Gray, Natsu and Juvia glared at the girl. I heard her take a massive inhale then. "MAKAROV!" I was shocked at the sound of authority in her voice. Master came out of his office in a frenzy. Master gasp then ran down stairs. "Don't touch our Master!" The group charged forward but when Master popped up in front of the mysterious group and yelled out. "Stop this fighting you IDIOTS!" Everyone was shocked and changed the direction of their magic just in time...destroying the guild. Master shook in rage as he watched the walls crumbling down. "Master! Why are you protecting that slut!? She kidnapped me! She's a fucking whore!" Master's jaw fell to the floor as he slowly turned around to the lady and bowed down. "L-Lu-Lucy-sama! That idiot didn't mean it! I swear! Just heat of the moment! Please forgive him!" Everyones jaws dropped as they woke up to see Master bowing down to the lady who was kidnapping Natsu! "Makarov. Rise." Master did as he was told. She crouched down and smiled at him. "It seems to me as all your children are foul mouthed. Bimbo, slut and whore? Is that how people talk outside the castle?" Master whipped his head around searching for the idiot that called her a bimbo. "That is not how they talk outside the castle, Ojou sama." Master whipped his head back to the lady. "Ojou?" The lady smiled and put a finger to her lips. "Anyway Makarov, which guild hall do you like better? Your first one or the second one?" Makarov though about it. "The second one." The lady nodded then went out side to look at the destroyed guild hall. "Restore." Her eye did that cool thing again. The whole guild was on rewind. The tables and chairs flew back to their places and the wall pieces floated back into their positions. I looked around and the whole guild was back to normal! "Lucy sama! You didn't need to do that." The lady smiled and walked towards Mira nee. She crouched in front of Mira nee and touched a hand to be forehead. Her hands started glowing and she touched the places with cuts and one by one the cuts and bruises disappeared. She reached to Laxus and touched the back of his neck causing her face to come a bit close. Laxus eyes slowly opened and when they fully opened she moved her hand to his head. Laxus stared at her.

* * *

**Laxus POV**

I felt a cool sensation run from my neck down my spine and I slowly opened my eyes. I was to say shocked. I open my eyes and see a beautiful girl in front of me. She saw my eyes had opened and moved her hand from my neck. I felt like shit as soon as she moved her hand away. The cool sensation leaving my body. But then she placed a hand on my head and the cool sensation came rushing back and I sighed in content. She offered me a smile but all I could do was stare at her lovely features. Her big brown eyes, her full lips, her pale skin and her blonde hair. "Makarov." That snapped me out of it. I snapped my head to look at the old man but I regret doing that. I felt like my spine just snapped into millions of pieces. I cringed and then relaxed when her hands grabbed my face and turned it to face her. She smiled and reached behind for my neck again but keeping her other hand on my forehead. I swear I could feel my spine shifting back into place. I heard the old man running this way. "Yes, Lucy sama?" So Lucy is her name. Such a nice na-...sama? Sama!? I looked up at her in shock as I watched her converse with the old man. "Your grandson seems to be in a worse condition then I expected. Do not worry though. He will be all good in a few minutes." I watched as the old man nodded. "I trust you Lucy sama. I will be cleaning my office if you need me." the old man smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head before he bowed the took off up the stairs. "A FEW MINUTES?!" I recognized that voice as Wendy, Lucy let go for a quick second as she changed her position so that she could work on Mira as well. "Yes, just 2 more minutes now, young one. What is your name?" Wendy scrambled to her feet then ran over to us and held Lucy's hand. "Wendy! Nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled but then squeeled as she was picked up and two guys stood in front of Wendy and growled at her. "Do not touch Ojou sama. No one is allowed to touch her...never again."

* * *

**It happened again. It got rid of my typing. After "A FEW MINUTES?!" I typed up to 3,000 word in total but then it got rid of it and cut it to 2,000 words or so. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Love Sica-nee! MWA!**


End file.
